Both Worlds Collide into One
by spikeluver89
Summary: Tessa Adams is the waitress trying to get by even with her past far behind, Bruce Wayne is your typical billionaire playboy. When these two meet, she'll refuse to fall for his charms; especially with Scarecrow watching her and the Batman always there when she is. Talk about dealing with crazy.
1. Typical Night at Work

**A/n: Okay I know what am I thinking? But this came to me of course out of nowhere and well, here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Tessa Adams is just the waitress who winds up working at a party held at Wayne Manor. When she meets billionaire Bruce Wayne/Batman, her world would not also be turned upside down but in danger as well with the Scarecrow not far behind. Doesn't take place in any particular time but it's between Batman Begins and the Dark Knight.**

**Pairing: Bruce/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I only own Tessa and her family/friends. **

**Chapter 1**

**Tessa**

Running late to work is never a good thing. Unless you have a legitimate excuse, then it's not a big deal. Especially if you're working at the mansion that is owned by the most eligible bachelor in Gotham City.

With me however, I don't get it. What would a playboy guy like him throw a party for and since when was I requested to work for the party? I've never even seen the guy before.

Don't get me wrong. I'm only twenty five, light brown hair and green eyes and I should've done something more with my life but I guess it wasn't in the cards. As long as I have a roof over my head, money to pay the bills and I'm breathing every day I got nothing to complain really. Except for my past that is.

I got out of the car that I parked along with a few others and locked it before I headed inside. I swept past the other workers before I met up with George and Clea, my co workers who turned out to be my two best friends since I've lived in Gotham for a couple years.

"Finally you show up," she said.

"Well sorry how the hell was I supposed to find this place?" I asked.

"I found it easy," George said.

"Only because you used a stupid GPS," Clea mumbled.

"Hey it works well," he protested.

"Yeah he's right, until they get you lost on the way home from Syracuse," I retorted playfully, remembering our last road trip a few months back.

"HA!" Clea said almost loudly.

I shook my head as I tied my apron around my waist. I buttoned up my black vest that was over my white shirt. I fixed my tie the best that I could but I left it a little loose. I tossed my hair up in a bun as I helped set everything up.

"Do you think we're going to see Mr. Wayne himself?" George asked.

"Hardly doubtful. He's going to be busy with his rich friends and those supermodels he's always with," I replied.

Don't get me wrong, I mean Bruce Wayne may seem the nice guy. But with the relationships plastered in the papers, it will deem you to have a reputation of a playboy.

"Come on Tess, why do you have to be so negative about him?" Clea asked.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's just some playboy as far as I know," I replied.

"I'll admit he is good looking though," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

The party was in full swing a couple of hours later. Guests were dressed in their finest and of course the notorious Bruce Wayne was there. I couldn't help but give a little scowl. I still don't get why I'm here but its part of the job.

I was filling up more champagne flukes when I felt someone looking at me. I looked around but everyone was minding their own business. I shook it off as I finished up the flukes. I put about eight flukes on to the tray and slowly carried them out on to the floor. I had about four people take the champagne before I headed off towards another group of people and then my tray was empty.

I brought it back and I was just about to put more stuff on it when Clea tugged me on the arm.

"Come outside for a break," she said.

"For what? Did we even get a break?" I asked, skeptically.

"We did but with everything going on it didn't happen," she said, dragging me out on the balcony.

"Whoa," I breathed out.

"Yeah can you believe that all of this land is on his property?" she asked as she lit up a cigarette.

"You know those things are bad," I said.

"Yeah, yeah but you know I smoke one a day," she said.

I shook my head as I pulled my jacket closer. I don't mind the cold weather. But if it's at night and considering that we have to drive back to Gotham at night when this thing is over, I just hope black ice isn't around.

I looked around and I don't know why I feel like I'm being watched. It's starting to creep me out.

"What's up your sleeve?" Clea asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched," I replied.

"By who, Batman?"

"Psh, Batman? In your dreams," I mumbled.

"Oh come on, you've never seen Batman in your life?"

"Only in the news. Honestly how someone like him can can go around defeating the bad guys and yet no one knows where he came from," I said.

Clea just shrugged as she smoked her cigarette. "Look all I know is it's about damn time someone does something to get rid of the bad guys. The cops don't do shit half the time if I remember correctly," she said.

"Who can you trust anymore?" I asked.

"My feelings exactly," she said. "I got an idea, how about you, me and George go out tomorrow to a bar or something? We haven't done something like that in awhile."

"Sure, what the hell?" I replied.

"Great, I can't wait to tell him," she said.

I laughed a little as she put out her cigarette and we headed back inside.

Some people were there and still no Bruce Wayne himself in sight. Knowing him, he was probably making out with a model or something who knows.

I was at the bar cutting up some lemons and putting them in a small tub when I was on my last lemon, I heard something fall which made me jump and unfortunely, I cut my finger.

"Ah, shit," I said, putting my thumb in my mouth.

"You okay Tess?" George asked.

"I don't know do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked.

"I think it's down the hall towards the left if I remember," he replied.

I thanked him before I ran down towards the kitchen. I turned on the light and rushed over towards the sink. I let the water run for a minute before I grabbed some soap nearby and cleaned the cut. I hope I didn't need to get stitches. I pulled my thumb out of the water and saw that it was bleeding but not as bad as it was.

Note to self: Go to the clinic to get it checked.

I found some paper towels nearby and made myself a makeshift band aid. I just finished taping it up when I felt a chill going through my body. The windows weren't open which was strange and I stood frozen in my spot.

What the hell?

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw an old man in a suit staring at me. I know this house is huge but I didn't think anyone else would be living here also.

"Um, no I was just cleaning myself up. I cut my thumb on accident," I replied.

"I see," he said. "If you want, I can have Master Wayne look at it."

"Oh it's not necessary. I'm sure he's too busy with his guests to even notice no offense," I said.

"None whatsoever but it seemed that Master Wayne had to leave on a personal emergency," he said.

"Personal emergency?" I asked skeptically. "What was so important that he had to leave his own party? And even if it was personal, don't you think that it would've been taken care of beforehand."

The man chuckled lightly. "That my dear is a rather long story," he replied.

Well, that seemed a little suspicious to me. I would probably understand if he couldn't stand for his guests but leaving his own party for something important? Something didn't add up.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but I need to get back to work," I said.

"Not a problem dear," he said.

"Just don't mention this to Mr. Wayne," I said. "I don't think he would've been happy if I got blood over his counter."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," he said.

I nodded as I walked out of the kitchen. I headed back behind the bar and tossed the knife in the bin full of dirty glasses.

Something was telling me that this wouldn't be the last time I would enter his house.

**A/n: Okay I know not much happened but it will. I just got to let it play out for a bit. **

**Bruce and Tessa will meet in a few chapters but she will have her first encounter with Batman. How do you think it'll play out? Just watch what happens or read what happens. You know what I mean.**

**Leave a review to see if this is worth continuing! I hope you guys will continue with me on this journey. If I mess anything up, just let me know and I'll try my best to fix it. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	2. Of Bars and Bats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Christopher Nolan does and I only own Tessa, Clea, and George.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tessa**

Good news, I didn't have to have stitches. Yay! The bad news is I'm not allowed to cut anymore lemons for that matter. Which I didn't care either way. The cut wasn't too deep for stitches but I had it bandaged up at the clinic the day after.

It's Friday night and it's been a few days since the party at Wayne Manor. I got out of the shower and scrambled to find something for tonight. I was meeting up with Clea and George at the bar downtown since George gets out at nine. It was my day off surprisingly. We would've done it the day after but a double shift kept us from doing that.

I picked out a pair of dark jeans, my ankle army boots and a grey long sleeved shirt. I blow dried my hair and I just put it up in a ponytail. I threw on my clothes and applied some make up. Not too much, not too little just in the middle.

I made sure that my cat Trixie who's a calico breed was fed before I left. I locked my apartment and headed outside. I couldn't believe that it was starting to get cold. I couldn't remember the last time it was decent weather time. I took the monorail and plugged my headphones into my ears as I listened to my IPOD.

The ride didn't last long as I got off at my stop. I headed down two blocks before I met up at the Nutty Irish Bar.

"Hey girlie!" Clea called out. She was wearing a black and white dress that went down mid thigh and black knee length boots.

"Hi, where's the other half?" I asked.

"He's getting our drinks," she said, as I sat down.

"Now let's begin," he said. "I could imagine how many I need after today." I could tell her just tossed on a band tee and a pair of jeans with his sneakers and just came here.

"It was that bad?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't even know how it begins," Clea said.

"I would imagine," I said.

We sat around and had our beers while we talked. I saw that the place was getting a little packed but not over the capacity level or anything. I was having a good time with them. It's been awhile but it's something.

"You know what we should do which we haven't done in like a long, long, long time?" I asked.

"That's a really long list of longs," George said.

"Oh shush you, what I'm saying is that we should have video game night, you know play just dance and rock band," I suggested.

"Of course when was the last time we did that?" Clea said as she drank.

"Before we got jobs?" George said.

I somehow busted out laughing and so did the other two. We got another round of drinks and just having a good time. I looked over my shoulder and I felt like I was being watched. I don't know why I've been getting that for the past few days. In the end, I decided not to worry about it.

"Well, I hate to say this but I'm calling it a night," I said after looking at my watch which was nearing 2am.

"Really?" Clea moaned. Yep, she was a little intoxicated.

"Yeah, but we have to do it again," I said.

"Agreed," George said.

"Are you sure you two can manage to get home?" I asked.

"I don't live far from here and Clea got a cab," he replied.

"Well, I shall be heading off," I said, leaving some money and grabbing my bag.

"Later chica!" Clea said, as George said goodbye.

I walked out of the bar and headed towards the monorail. When I got on it, I saw that I wasn't alone. There was another man and he looked like he was up to no good. He looked like he could be in his mid thirties but I wasn't so sure. I just wanted to get home.

The train stopped and I got out. I was heading down the street when I saw an alley and decided to use it as a short cut.

Boy was I wrong.

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't think anything of it. But when they came closer, I started to get a little worried. I turned around and I saw that it was the same man from the train. I found myself walking quicker which turned out into a run. I ran for awhile before I tripped over something and fell. My cell phone flew far from my reach and I knew right then and there I was screwed.

I saw the man coming towards me with a switchblade knife in his hand. I had my hands in place, ready to kick him where the sun's not going to shine.

The next thing I knew, I saw something black standing in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was at first but when I saw the cape, realization dawned on me.

I saw the Batman beating up the hoodilum that was trying to come after me. I sat up in my spot and reached for my phone. I just sat there in shock. This so wasn't happening.

I didn't know what was happening until I saw the man taking a beating and then he got up and ran out there like a bat out of hell. The Batman then turned around and saw me on the ground.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he said in a raspy voice.

"Um excuse me, one I can take care of myself and two you do know they have cough drops for your scratchy throat right?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Never mind, I get nervous and sometimes I tend to…nevermind you wouldn't care," I said, getting up from my spot.

"You'd be actually surprised," he said.

"Yeah, well thanks again for saving me," I said. I started to walk towards my apartment when his voice rang out.

"Something's telling me we'll see each other soon," he said.

I stopped in my place and turned slowly to face him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There's something going on but I'm not sure what. Whoever that man was that was going to attack you, he may be working for someone," he replied.

"Let me guess, you were stalking him too just like you're going to stalk me now?"I said.

"Just watch your back and don't walk alone late at night," he said.

"I'll try not to," I said. "If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"There's no need. Just stay safe," he said.

I checked my phone and saw that it was getting really late. "Wait, how do you know what's-?"

I looked up and saw that he disappeared. I stood there confused as ever before I turned on my heel and headed towards my apartment which was two blocks away. I got inside when I got there and hurried up the stairs until I got inside.

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas. I grabbed a bottle water from the fridge when I heard a low growl and a hiss. I went towards my room and saw Trixie hissing at the window again.

"Trixie, what are you doing?" I asked, picking up the cat. She only meowed lowly as she continued to stare out the window.

"There's nothing out there, you're probably seeing nothing as usual," I said after I sent a text to Clea and George letting them know I was safe. I could tell them about my encounter with Batman another time.

I felt tired when I climbed into bed. Trixie cuddled closer towards me. She never slept this close to me. It wasn't until she started to climb on my chest that I knew this was going to be a long night.

"Don't push it cat, be lucky enough that you even sleep on the bed," I said.

Trixie just looked at me and turned her head towards the window. I took one last look outside before I instantly fell asleep.

**A/n: So Batman made his appearance. I'm not sure if cough drops are actually used for a raspy throat. I know they help when you have a cough or something but hey it's Tessa saying that anyways. **

**Next chapter Tessa and Bruce finally meet. I wonder how that will go. I won't be able to update next week since I'm going away next Friday. I'm coming back Sunday so I'm using that time to go ahead and try to plan out the next chapter. **

**I'm amazed at the response I got. You guys are amazing! You know what to do now and I do thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	3. An Eventful Night at Work

**Disclaimer: I own Batman! Ha! April Fools! I seriously don't otherwise I wouldn't work at my crappy job and sitting here. Christopher Nolan owns the Batman Trilogy and I simply own Tessa, Clea, and George.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tessa**

"Alright, I'm coming," I said to whoever was knocking on my door at nine in the morning. I opened the door and Clea came in as soon as I saw her.

"Sure why don't you come in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry I know I should've called or something," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I saw that she was dressed in sweats and a tank top and her dark blonde hair was pulled in a messy ponytail. Her dark blue eyes gave away some worry that I can see.

"You remember a few years ago when that doctor was locked in Arkham?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Supposedly on the news that he's being let out," she replied.

"Which doctor was it again?" I asked.

"Doctor Crane. He's the guy that was incredibly good looking in my opinion but was a little strange?"

"I don't think I've heard of him," I replied.

"Oh right you moved after what he did," she said.

"What did he do?" I asked, warily.

"Some say he went nuts but there's this weird alter ego called the Scarecrow to do stuff to Gotham but luckily enough, Batman came in to save the day of course," she replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mumbled.

"It's not like you encountered him or something…oh my god you did," she said.

"What are you nuts?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

"Who was it?"

"Fine," I sighed. "It was Batman."

"Batman really?!"

"No, I ran into Brad Pitt who I thought was Batman. Of course it was Batman," I said sarcastically.

Clea rolled her eyes as she sipped on her coffee that I made for the both of us awhile ago. "What happened?"

"I was walking home and I was being followed by some thug and the next thing you know he shows up," I replied. "The weird thing though is that something's going to happen."

"What is he psychic also?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

"Well, as long as you're fine and safe, there's nothing to worry about right?"

"Right," I replied.

I just hope I was right.

Later on that night, it got busy at the restaurant. I ran up towards the bar and waited for my drinks for a few tables that I just started waited on. I didn't wait too long until I started to head back. I was giving my drinks to my customers and they told me they needed a bit more time when Clea ran up towards me and another girl Julie by the bar.

"Heads up Wayne in the house," she said.

"Are you serious?" Julie asked.

I looked over and sure enough there was Bruce himself with a blonde woman who was dressed a little too revealing and yet this was an upscale restaurant.

"What is with that outfit?" Clea asked in disgust.

"Must've been casual sex day at work," I replied.

Julie and Clea almost choked in laughter as I headed back towards the table. I took the customers orders and handed it to the kitchen. When I got back on the floor, I saw Bruce and his date sitting in my section.

Oh how fun this should be.

I flipped my check pad to a clean page and I took a deep couple of breaths as I made my way over there.

"Hi there welcome to La Italia I'm Tessa I'll be taking care of you. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" I said.

"Do you have anything that's non alcoholic and not to mention something with zero calories?" she asked.

She just HAD to go there.

"Um, don't you mean water?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh right, well I'll just have that and what about you?" the blonde said to Bruce.

"I'll just have the usual," he said.

"Sure no problem," I said.

I was so stumped. I didn't even know Bruce himself had a usual. I headed over towards the bar and luckily enough; the bartender knew what I was talking about and poured a 1972 red chardonnay in a wine glass. When I got back to their table with their drinks, they were ready to order.

Somehow in some way, I was a little nervous as to what they were going to say.

"Okay so are you guys ready to order yet?" I asked.

"I think we are," Bruce replied, looking over at his date that didn't even seem to notice.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even see her came back here," she said. "I mean she seemed so quiet."

I quirked an eyebrow before I asked their orders. Bruce gave me his order, his date however; not so much.

"I think I'll just stick with a salad," she said.

"Regular or Caesar?"

"What's the difference?" she asked.

I almost bit back a laugh before I just let out a small snort. "Well the Caesar Salad has more of the stuff and crutons and the regular salad well, doesn't," I replied.

"Oh," she said in a deadpanned voice. " I guess I'll just do the regular salad."

"Alrighty then I'll put these in and it'll be ready when it's done," I said, taing their menus and walking away.

By the time I clipped the order on the spin wheel thingy, I groaned.

"Do you know what just got into?" Julie asked.

"I've had the slightest idea," I mumbled. "Honestly, I think the blonde bimbo is up to something."

"Just don't do anything that's going to get you fired," she warned.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to stoop to her level because that's what she wants," I said.

I took care of my other tables before I got their order. I placed their orders on their table and asked if they needed anything else. When they said no, I made my way to check on my other tables. It wasn't until that I walked past their table that everything changed.

"Um, excuse me," the blonde model said. "This isn't what I ordered."

I stopped short and looked at her weirdly. I shot a look over at Bruce and it looked like he had no clue what was going on.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I only ordered a regular salad this has dressing on it," she replied.

"Okay but I still don't see the problem," I said.

"I wanted this to have no dressing on it," she said, a bit angrily.

"Hmm, strange I don't remember you saying that," I said, nonchalantly.

"Neither did I," Bruce spoke up. I was shocked by that one that's for sure. I thought he would side with her considering how his reputation is.

"Well I would like you to take it back," she said.

"Do you want another salad made without the dressing?" I asked.

"No what I want is to speak to the manager. I have a photo shoot tomorrow and god forbid …."

"Just let me get the manager I'll be back I'm…" I said before I walked over towards where Marie was standing. She was in her forties with her black hair almost starting to show some early signs of grey hair and she's been the manager of the place for almost thirty years.

"Marie," I said. "I need your help."

"What happened this time?" she asked.

"Well it's over by the Wayne table and…."

"I think I can handle this. I swear these people think they own the place," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No don't apologize you were doing your job," she said. "You didn't try to snap at her did you?"

"Surprisingly no," I replied. Marie looked at me as she headed over towards the table. "I wish I did."

After the fiasco, business was slowly dying down. I clocked out after 12:15 since I stayed a little late and I took the cab home. When I got home, I couldn't help but I was getting the feeling that I was being watched. I got inside and Trixie was sleeping on the couch.

At least I didn't have to worry about a howling cat.

I slipped into my pajamas and watched a movie before I fell asleep.

**A/n: Well, here I am updating. I know it's crap but between coming home and school starting, my mojo went away but it's coming back. **

**Next chapter Bruce and Tessa will meet again but will it go smoother or not? Also Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow will be coming into the picture soon enough. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I hope you guys are enjoying this and I'll try to update again next week! Thanks once again for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	4. Unexpected Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Christopher Nolan and I also forgot to mention DC comics owns them but I simply own Tessa, George and Clea. **

**Chapter 4**

**Tessa**

The early morning sun was trying to break away from the clouds as I sipped on my coffee the next day. I gazed out into the skyline as the cool air was breezing inside. I huddled more into my sweatshirt as I finished up my coffee. I scratched Trixie's head as she cuddled on my lap; well make it being too comfortable on my lap.

"Come on kitty, move," I said, moving the cat on to the floor.

I put my mug into the sink before I headed into the living room. I was flipping through the stations aimlessly when the news came on and it was some sort of special report on.

"_We've interrupted your daily programming to bring you this special report. Police have revealed information that there was an attempted escape at Arkham Asylum early this morning. Details are still coming at this time but we do know that former psychiaratrist Dr. Jonathan Crane somehow made his escape which comes a few days before he was schedule to appeal his sentencing of his confinement in the Asylum. He was committed a few years ago for his involvement in the Fright Night incident. A press conference being held by Commissioner Gordon will be held later on in the afternoon for the latest. One question remains is will Batman make yet another appearance? We'll have more for the five o'clock news." _

I changed the channel soon afterward. I don't know why but this Dr. Crane gives me the creeps. I've never even heard of the guy and yet he escaped? That doesn't make sense.

I got ready for the day and decided to head over to George's house since he has nothing to do the last time we talked. I started to head out when I noticed a piece of paper with scripted writing on my door. At first I thought it was my landlord with an eviction notice but then I realized that the landlord hardly leaves a piece of paper unless if it's in formal writing.

I took it off the door and saw nice handwriting.

_Mr. Bruce Wayne has requested your presence for a luncheon at his manor at 1:30 in the afternoon. _

A Luncheon? What the freak?

Who the hell calls it a luncheon anymore? A simple lunch would've been sufficed.

I shoved the paper in my bag as I locked up the door to my apartment and headed out.

"No way."

"Way," I affirmed.

"And he couldn't call to ask you to meet with him why?" George asked.

"I have no freaking idea," I replied.

He ran his hand through his dark brown hair and his green eyes fixed on me. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't see why not," I said. "I like to have an explanation why I'm having lunch at his house at 1:30 in the afternoon?"

"Maybe he wanted to apologize for what happened last night," he said.

"Maybe but wouldn't he just call if he knew where I live? And how did he get my address anyways?"

"He has his way?" George said.

I sighed as I leaned back on his couch. I looked over and saw that it was only 12:15. An hour and fifteen minutes away from my lunch meeting.

"Does this look good?" I asked.

"What am I your sister?" George asked.

"I just want to look presentable I don't feel like changing out of my clothes," I said.

"You look fine," he said.

I stared down at my outfit which was a pair of dark washed jeans, a black and grey striped shirt, my brown leather jacket and my black boots. I guess this looked fine it's not like I'm going to some fancy dinner or anything.

"Clea knows about this lunch thing?"

"Yeah I called her while I was on my way over here. She said go for it and see what happens," I said.

We talked for awhile until I had to leave. I got in my car and seeing as I remembered the address, I started the car and waited until traffic was cleared enough for me to head out of Gotham.

As I was driving, I couldn't help but let questions burn into my mind. I couldn't also help but wonder why make it a lunch when he could've just picked up a phone and called or something.

I mean he should have a phone. Right?

It only took me a half hour but I somehow made it to Wayne Manor. Getting out of the car, I saw that the scenery had more of a somber feel to it. There was no life only the house, gardens and this big land. How can anyone live like this is beyond me?

I locked up my car and slowly made my way up the walk towards the house. I got to the front door and waited a few seconds before I rang the bell. I looked around and saw only the wind bristling through the trees. I shoved my hands deeper in my jacket pockets as I waited. It wasn't until the door open that I had to snap back to reality.

"Ah, Ms. Adams please come in," Alfred said.

"Thanks and just call me Tessa," I said as I walked in.

"I'll let Master Wayne know you're here," he said as I was left in the foyer.

"Okay," I said.

I stood there by myself. I looked around and I couldn't believe how the house looked whenever there wasn't a party going on. I couldn't imagine living in a huge house like this alone. I wasn't paying attention when I felt my hip knock into something and I saw it was a vase. I slid down to the floor to catch it and thank god it didn't break.

"Nice save," a voice said behind me.

I looked up and sure enough Bruce Wayne himself was standing behind me.

"Sorry, this was about to fall over," I said, getting up from my spot.

"It's no worries," he said. "I don't think this will break no matter how many times this fell in the past."

And here I was worrying about a stupid vase. I took one good look at him. His dark hair was pushed back and it looked like he just ran a comb over it. I saw that he was dressed in a dark grey suit and his polished shoes were on.

I'll admit he did look good. Yeah I have no idea where that came from myself.

"I feel a bit underdressed," I said. Wow, really lame much?

"Actually I was just coming from a meeting I had earlier," he said with a small grin.

Did I mention his smile was nice? Yeah, I would have to agree on that one. Focus Tess, you're only here for lunch and that is it.

"So, you wanted lunch and here I am…"

"Oh right, just follow me," he said.

We were quiet on our way towards the dining room. I stared at the paintings that were on the wall as we walked. I didn't know what to say. I mean, what can you say in a situation like this?

We got into the dining room and I saw that everything was set up. I took a seat that was near the door as Bruce pulled out a chair for me. He may be a playboy but at least his gentlemen instincts didn't die out.

"You live here by yourself?" I asked.

"This was my parents' home," he said.

_Was? _I thought to myself.

"They passed away when I was young," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. He nodded as we started to eat. I ate for awhile until I started to play with my food for a bit. This was too weird. I don't get why I was here let alone be in a mansion like this one.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why would I not?" I said.

"I know this seemed out of the blue for you to be here," he said. "But I'm glad you came."

"Yeah me too though…"

"What is it?"

I put down my fork and stared at him. "What's the point of this lunch?" I asked.

**A/n: Andd that's where I leave off!**

**I know I feel so bad for not updating last week. My class is harder than I thought so I'm a bit stressed over that but I'm taking it in stride and I'm doing the best I can in this class. **

**Anyways, more of their lunch will continue in the next chapter. I would've done it in a long chapter but it would be rambling and it wouldn't look good. **

**Leave a review! You guys are amazing and I'm still surprised as how you guys are liking this so far. Thank you for your patience and support. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	5. Lunch with a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. DC Comics and Christopher Nolan do. I simply own Tessa, Clea, and George.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tessa**

Bruce almost choked on his drink after I asked him. I'm sorry but I do have a right to know if this was for real or a sham. Knowing him, I wasn't so sure. I held back a laugh as he cleaned himself with his napkin to see if any drink was spilled on him.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I do find it a little weird that I'm having lunch here instead of somewhere out in public or something like that," I said as I stabbed a piece of lettuce on to my fork a little too aggressively.

"I just think that well, more me than you that I would draw us to the public's attention," he said.

"That make sense," I said. Alright he does make a good point but something doesn't add up.

"So let me get this straight you wouldn't want your girlfriend to know about this?"

"Who?"

"You know, that pretty model you were with last night," I replied.

"You're quite the observer aren't you?" he said.

"I couldn't help it, it's part of the job," I mumbled.

He laughed lightly as I raised an eyebrow at him. "She's not my girlfriend," he said. "In case you're interested."

"Why would I be?" I asked. "I do find it a little strange that you know where I live."

"I have my ways," he said.

Oh I bet you do. I wanted to know how he got my address meanwhile last night was the first time I saw him. What threw me off a bit were his eyes. I could've sworn I've seen them before but I can't place my finger where. I guess I'm going to take it in stride for now.

"Do you believe them?" I heard his voice ask me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Sorry I didn't hear what you just said," I apologized.

"No worries you did look you were thinking about something; what I asked was that how long have you lived in Gotham?"

"Only for about a few years," I said.

"How do you like it here?" he asked.

"It's okay I guess," I said. "I just needed a change so I just packed up my things and came here."

"Are you in college?"

"Not really let's just say it I needed to leave home," I said. "Besides, I can't afford college right now."

"Is it…"

"Don't say it has to do with my financial issues not that it concerns you no offense," I said, as I ate a piece of my lunch. I was starting to lose my appetite already.

"It's not and I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it you don't have to know," I said.

"Well yes for that but I do want to apologize for last night," he said. "I realized that you weren't supposed to be treated like that the way Nina did to you."

"Oh so your girlfriend of a model has a name," I said. "Interesting."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What's with that look?"

"I don't know you seem like the type that would have one or at least a few more," I said, mumbling the last part. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't I see you somewhere before?"

"Are you talking about last night?" he asked.

"No, it's just…" I said, studying his face. "I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

He shrugged, "Maybe it's just one of those faces," he said.

"Possibly," I said, eyeing him warily.

There's something that he's hiding. I wasn't sure what but I know he's hiding something. I want to get to the bottom of it but I wasn't sure where to start.

"As much as I want to stay, I really need to get going," I said, getting up from my spot.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure maybe we could do it again," I said. Why would I say something like that?

"Maybe but I do hope to see you around Tessa," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

I excused myself towards the door and left. While I was walking down towards my car, I turned behind me and I could've sworn I saw something lurking in the windows on the upper floor. I shrugged it off but I couldn't help but look over at the one side of the house.

Looking around to see if anyone else was watching, I walked over towards the side of the house and in towards the gardens. I looked around just to make sure that I wasn't being followed or watched. I started heading towards where a pile of wooden pieces lay. I crouched down and saw that it used to be a hole but it was covered up pretty good.

What could be hidden that it had to be covered up?

I just prayed that Bruce wasn't hiding any dead bodies.

"So nothing happened between you two?"

"Nope we just ate and talked," I told Clea and George as we had Chinese takeout that night.

"And I thought something good was going to happen," Clea said.

"Oh like what me and him doing it in the study?" I asked sarcastically.

George stared at me in shock while Clea was in hysterics. "Relax it didn't happen," I said.

"Oh I was about to say," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I ate my food. I wasn't sure if I should even mention my actual input on Bruce. Then again, if I said anything, god only knows how that interrogation would happen. I decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

"Hello? You in there?" George's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry what?" I said.

"See I told you she was dreaming about him," Clea mumbled.

"Was not," I said. Great, now I sound like I'm five. "What were you guys saying?"

"George was suggesting that next week we're playing the wii here," she said.

"Hey I'm all for it," I said.

She beamed as I laughed lightly. It wasn't until George and Clea left for the night that I really started to wonder what Bruce could do with someone like me. I mean we only had lunch and that was it. It's not like I plan on seeing him again anytime soon.

**Third Person POV**

"Any luck on Ms. Adams?" Alfred asked Bruce as he entered the Batcave.

"Nope, her record's clean except a few traffic tickets which she paid off but nothing out of the ordinary," he said.

"I don't understand why you need to research her. You already saw her today," Alfred said.

"You don't understand…"

"I see that you're almost smitten by her," he said.

Bruce raised his eyebrows at him before he stood up from his spot. He kept the record of Tessa up on the screen as he stared at the photo of her. It was her driver's license picture that popped up while he was searching her. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not smitten by her," he lied. Bruce had to admit she was a pretty girl but he couldn't let Alfred know that.

"Right and by inviting her to lunch was the proper thing to do."

"I just wanted to apologize was that so wrong?" Bruce said.

"No it's just that you have nothing to worry about. If anything you should have to start worrying about the Scarecrow since he escaped Arkham," Alfred pointed out.

"I do plan on stopping by tonight," he said.

Bruce was still looking at Tessa's picture before he walked past Alfred towards the secret passageway that led towards the library. As he got ready to meet up with Lucius, he couldn't get Tessa out of his head for some unknown reason.

**A/n: And I'm back! **

**Okay so not much really happened but fear not, these two will cross paths and of course Dr. Crane will make his appearance as well. What does he have in store, you got to wait and find out! **

**I'll try to update again, we'll see what happens. I'm still surviving this semester! **

**Thank you so much for being patience and supportive throughout this story. You guys amaze me. **

**You know what to do on the way out!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	6. Mulling over Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I only own Clea, Tessa, and George. You know who Batman belongs to. **

**Chapter 6**

**Tessa**

Not much happened in the few weeks after the lunch at Bruce's house or mansion as I should call it. I was just dealing with home, friends, and work. I know how eventful. But during those weeks, I couldn't help but think about him.

I know what you're thinking. How on earth could I possibly think about him after just a couple of meetings? I don't even know the answer myself.

Anyways enough of that.

It was just a regular Wednesday at the restaurant and I was writing on the chalkboard for the dinner special later that evening. Though I was working a five hour shift, I do other work around the restaurant when it's not busy.

I looked up and I saw a few people coming into the restaurant. I smiled at them when they came in and got back to work. When I was finished writing, I started to head towards the back to put things away when I felt that weird feeling again. It was like I was being watched all over again.

I didn't know what to think or say.

I continued my work until my shift ended. I couldn't wait to get home for some odd reason. I got in my car and drove home when five fifteen came around. I changed into my sweatpants and old t shirt. I just gave the cat food when I heard a knock on the door. I walked cautiously towards the door and though the peephole, I was surprised that it was Bruce.

"How did you know where I lived?" I answered the door.

"I have ways," he replied. "May I?"

I stepped aside to let him inside. He was looking around my place carefully. I stared at him hard while I was trying to figure out why he was here in the first place.

"I like your place," he said.

"Thanks? But it still doesn't explain why you're here," I said.

"I was in the neighborhood coming back from my meeting and I just thought why not stop by to see you," he replied.

"Still doesn't explain how you know where I live," I said. "Want anything to drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine," he said.

We heard a low growl and I spun around to see Trixie hissing and growling at Bruce.

"Trixie!" I scolded.

"I didn't know you had a cat," he said.

The cat gave one death glare before she walked away; flicking her tail as if she was flipping him off. That was unusually strange.

"She's not like that when George comes around, I mean don't get me wrong she wasn't fond of him at first but she's used to him now ," I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who George? No way, we work together but other than that; no we're not dating," I said. I could see that he relaxed a bit.

Strange.

"Were you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Me? I was just running up the street to grab Chinese I ordered awhile ago," I replied.

"Why don't I go with you?" Bruce suggested.

"Oh it's only up the street you don't have to do that," I said as I grabbed my wallet and phone along with my sweater.

"Please I insist," he said. "And besides, it's not safe to be out, especially with the break out."

"You do have a point…" I said. "Fine you can come and if you want I can share."

He smiled as he followed me out the door. I didn't really see the whole point but it was nice to have company I guess. I bolt locked the door as we headed down the hall. The silence was there but it didn't really last long.

"Do you feel safe?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you're home, do you usually feel safe? I mean I know I haven't been to this part of the neighborhood but this place…"

"Look, I know it's not like your mansion or your penthouse if you had one but it was the cheapest apartment and with my pay plus tips I'm lucky enough to keep the roof over my head and pay the bills. Wait, why do you even care?" I blurted the last part out.

He just grinned at her slightly. "I'm just curious about you," he said.

"You know the saying, curiosity kills the cat," I said.

We stopped in front of the Chinese place and we went in. He decided to stay by the entrance while I picked up my food.

"Here you go," Mrs. Ling said, handing my order. "Since when did Bruce Wayne ever come down to this part of town?"

"He's with me he decided to follow me here since he thought that it wasn't safe for me to come by myself," I replied.

She eyed him carefully as she handed my food. "Remember I can always shoo him away if he causes trouble," she said.

"It's okay I'm fine," I said.

This woman you wouldn't even dare to mess with. One time she literally almost beat the crap out of a robber with a broom almost a few months ago. Her husband works here from time to time but its mostly her and one of her sons who help run the place.

"Remember what I said."

"Don't worry I'll be fine," I said, taking my dinner with me.

"You know if I hadn't known that you knew the owner, I thought she was out for me," Bruce said.

"Nah, not necessarily," I said.

He walked with me back to my apartment and I looked on my deck and saw today's headline and a picture of a man on the front. He may looked younger than me but I could tell that he's older with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"Do you think they'll catch the guy?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The one that broke out of the Asylum," I replied. "I don't know who will the cops or Batman."

"What makes you think he will?" he asked.

"You're inquisitive are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Do you know who Batman is?"

He was quiet for a second. "No, I'm just like everyone else. I don't even know who Batman is but what makes you think that he can catch him?" he asked.

"I don't but in my honest opinion, he does a good job rather than the cops do," I said. "I better get inside before the food gets cold."

"Say Tessa, why don't you come to dinner one night?" he suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I wouldn't call it that," he said.

"So what would you call it?"

"You'll see," he replied.

"It better be not what I think it is," I said in a warning tone. "I know how your reputation plays out."

"I'm not like that. I may go out with different girls but I don't use them for sex," he said.

"We'll see," I said, walking into my building leaving Bruce by himself.

I headed up the few floors towards my apartment and got inside. I locked up for the night and set the food on the counter. The cat came up and jumped up on the counter. I scratched Trixie's head as I contemplated on what happened just now downstairs.

"You're lucky you're a cat and you don't have to deal with this crap," I said.

All she did was purr and head butt my hand a bit more before I unpacked everything. I grabbed some wine I had in the fridge and poured it in the wine glass before I got comfortable on the couch. The news was playing in the background since I wasn't paying attention to it.

This was some day I can tell you that much. Lord only knows what tomorrow can bring.

**A/n: I know not much happened but I've been dealing with a lot in the past few weeks. I dealt with Hurricane Sandy, lost power for nine days after that and trying to get back into the old routine. I was fortunate enough that no one got hurt in my family and in my neighborhood but there are other places that aren't so lucky. **

**I'll try my best to update again. Not to mention end of the semester is around the corner so you know what that means. **

**Leave a review! Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! I promise things will get interesting for here on out. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	7. Of Jogging, Setting a Date and a Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Mr. Nolan and DC Comics owns him and I only own Tessa, George and Clea. **

**Chapter 7**

**Tessa**

"Why are we doing this?" I asked as I tried to keep up with Clea.

"Jogging is good for the soul and besides it should help clear that minds of yours," she replied.

She may have a point but getting up at seven in the morning on a Saturday wasn't part of the plan in my case. So here I am, in black track pants, an old purple t-shirt and a grey zip up with my running sneakers jogging with my best friend.

"Really cause it's not good for cold weather," I said.

"Only if you wear layers," she retorted lightly.

I'll admit it did help somewhat but honestly who jogs in the cold?

"So have you heard from Sexy Wayne yet?" she asked.

"Oh so now you've given him a nickname?"

"I don't see why not," she said.

"Clea I barely know the guy why would you go ahead and do something like that?"

"Because he's going to be sticking around probably for awhile so why not have some fun while it lasts," she said. "Do you even know him?"

"Not very well I mean, he's such a mystery," I replied.

"Mystery? Kind of sexy in my opinion," she said.

I rolled my eyes as we sat down the bench. I looked up at the sky and it was a grey cloudy cold day. Why wasn't I surprised that this was the perfect setting or it was just how it is.

"Working tonight?"

"Course why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"I don't know it's just lately you've been getting more hours than me or I'm getting more hours than you," she said.

"And that's a big deal why…?"

"Well it's not wait I don't even know why I'm going to make a big deal," she said.

"Is everything okay?"

"What? Of course why wouldn't it be?" she replied with a smile.

I gave her one last look before I got up from my spot. "Race ya back to my apartment?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're so on," she replied as we both jogged back into town.

My phone was ringing as soon as I stepped inside. I ran towards it and almost tripped over the cat as I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered while I was trying to catch my breath.

"Tessa are you alright?" Bruce's voice said through the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine just came home from jogging and well the phone rang you know how it is," I replied.

"Yeah I've been in your place before," he said.

"So, what's up?" Ugh how more lame can I be?

"I just got back from another meeting and thought why not give you a call," he said.

"Aw, how sweet," I said. I picked up the cat that was sitting on my mail that was lying on the counter and put her on the floor.

"And I was hoping you weren't working Friday night," he said out of nowhere.

"I don't think so I mean I am working but it's in the day and I don't get out until four or five. Why you need a reservation because you can call the place you know," I said, rambling a bit.

He laughed lightly. "Actually I was hoping to take you out to dinner," he said.

I almost choked on my water. Did he say what I think he said?

"Um, wow that's um a nice offer," I said.

"I was hoping maybe we could do dinner and possibly movie if that's okay with you," he said.

"I guess…" I thought about it for awhile. I was hesitant but I guess I'll go and see why not. "I'll see you at seven?" I said.

"Great I'll pick you up at your place," he offered.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

After we said our goodbyes, I went into the living room and plopped on the couch. Trixie came up and head butted my hand wanting me to pet her. I scratched her head as she purred contently.

"Looks like Mommy got a date Friday," I said to the cat.

Wait, it's a date right? It can't be a date. It's just two people hanging out.

Right?

I was reading my book later that night while trying to go to sleep. I heard banging coming from outside. I put my book down and crept towards my door. I opened it slowly and saw nothing in the hall. I walked down the hallway hoping no burglar was here.

I got into my living room and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I saw a hooded figure in the corner. It wasn't until it stepped forward I recognized who it was.

"You could've used the door like any other person," I said.

"I don't go in through doors," Batman said.

"How did you get in here anyways?" I asked. I looked over and saw my window opened wide.

"Not to self, get security system."

"You should," he said.

"Seriously though, what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was going through the neighborhood I just had to check to see if you're alright," he replied gruffly.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"From the incident last time we saw each other," he reminded me.

"Oh, well you should know I'm fine," I said.

I eyed him suspiciously as I paced in front of him. I don't get why he's that interested in me. Nothing ever makes sense.

"Don't you have crimes to stop?"

"Nothing's happening for awhile," he said. "I must warn you about the coming days though."

"What coming days? And let me guess what hell I have to endure while I'm at work," I said.

"No. Something that Scarecrow is planning. I don't know if he wants to take his revenge out on the city or what but know this. Just watch out for Scarecrow or anyone suspicious," he said.

"Okay?" I said.

I bent down to get the cat before she decided to make Batman out of a scratching post. "So who are these people I have to look out for?"

By the time I got back up, he disappeared through the window. I walked over and looked down at the street and there wasn't anyone there.

"He needs to give a heads up when he leaves," I said, shutting the window.

In the back of my mind, the name Scarecrow sounds familiar to me. Where did I hear that from? Could've it been from the news?

Probably.

**A/n: End scene. **

**Okay so I'm off from break so hopefully I'll update next week! I have a pretty good plot twist for this story that involves Tessa. Can't tell you though! I just hope it works. **

**Leave a review! You guys rock and I thank you guys for your patience and support. Even if I don't reply to a review, they do mean a lot. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	8. That Eventful Day at Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I SO wish I did but I don't. DC and Mr. Nolan own them but I do own my characters so I'm pretty content with that. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Tessa **

"I can't believe Bruce Wayne asked you out," Clea said at work.

"He didn't ask me out we're going to dinner," I said.

"Same thing but still."

"How is that…never mind I don't want to know," I mumbled.

"Come on Tess the guy is like seven years older than you he must really dig you," she said.

I raised my eyebrows as I grabbed a tray with sodas and brought it over to my table. After I got their orders, I went towards the kitchen and clipped the paper on the spin wheel so the cooks can make up the food. I walked back towards the table where a man was sitting by himself. He looked familiar but he also looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked.

"I'm sorry?" he said, turning from the window.

"You needed more time before unless you need another minutes…"

"No I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind, um I'll just have the cream dumpling soup," he said.

"Okay I'll put the order in," I said, taking the menu away.

As I walked back towards the kitchen, I could feel a pair of eyes staring back at me. When I turned around, I saw the man just sipping on tea and looking out the window.

"He gives me the creeps," I said.

"Who?" George asked.

"Him over by the window," I replied.

He looked up and his eyes widen a bit. "You don't suppose he's Crane, don't you?"

"I don't know," I replied. "You think he might be him?"

"I don't know either but be careful," he replied.

"George, I'm always careful," I said, winking at him as I went back in the direction I came in.

I ignored the feeling as a mini rush came into the restaurant. By the time the soup was done, I was rushing over towards the table praying slightly it wouldn't fall over.

"I'm so sorry for the wait," I said, handing him the soup.

"It's no worries. It's not like every day a waitress like you are running around trying to make sure everyone is comfortable as they can be," he said.

I gave him a weird look before I walked away. What the hell did he mean by that? I couldn't shake off what he said. I managed to finish my work. When I went to collect the check from the creepy guy at the table, I stopped short when I saw George and the man almost face to face with one another.

This wasn't going to end well.

I jogged over quickly to hopefully defuse the situation.

"Hey guys, why don't we just take a walk SEPERATELY and I just need to take your bill," I said.

"Nah uh Tess I'm sorry but I don't like it when someone bashes about you for no reason what so ever," he said.

"George…"

"No he's right," the man said, getting up from his spot. "I would watch your backs if I were you. Especially you missy."

Then everything happen so fast I didn't know what to do. The man took out what it looked like an ice pick and lunged it at me but George pushed me aside and I saw his face cringe in pain. I saw the pick sticking into his shoulder blade. He fell to his knees while a couple customers tried to hold the man back.

I ran over to George and pulled out the pick and applied pressure to the wound.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I cried out.

It felt hours but it's been only a few hours since George was brought to the hospital. Clea and I were waiting in the waiting room hoping the doctor would come out and talk to us once we know what happened. I looked down at my hands and saw the blood that was on them still.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," Clea said.

"But I told him about the man we wouldn't be here," I said.

"We got him here on time, that all it matters. We'll get the bastard that did this to him," she said.

"Tess?" a voice called out.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bruce and another man coming towards us.

"Are you alright? I heard on the news about what happened," he said.

"I'm fine we're fine," I said. "We're just waiting on George to see what's going on."

"George Locke?"

We looked up and saw a doctor heading towards us. He looked like to be in his late forties with tired eyes and some grey spotting in his hair.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Right now he's fine we put him on antibiotics since the stab wound had to be stitched up. Good news that it didn't hit any important veins or nerves but we are keeping him here just until tomorrow for observation," he said.

I breathed out a sigh in relief. Luckily the doctor let us see him. I hated to leave Bruce behind but he assured me that I wanted to see my friend. Clea and I went towards the second floor where he was in a private room. When we got in, he was sitting up on the bed with his leg arm in a sling.

"George I'm so sorry," I said.

"Tess it's not your fault that bastard shouldn't have attacked you like that," he said.

"But he put you in the hospital. If I didn't come in between you two none of this would've happened."

"There's nothing you can do now. Where is he anyways?" George asked.

"We don't know," Clea replied. "I think we were more concerned about you than the guy."

"What doesn't make sense is why would he try to stab you?"

I could only shrug as I sat down on a chair nearby the bed. "How does the pain feel?" I asked.

"Honestly I thought I was in more pain but I think the medicine is helping," he replied.

"Just don't worry about work right now if that's what you're thinking. I think Sue and the other managers are having some sort of meeting about adding more security," Clea said.

"Like that would do any good," George piped up.

I could only shrug. We talked for awhile longer before we left George for the night. He assured us thousands of times that he was fine and whatever happened wasn't my fault. I pulled my sweater tighter around me as Clea and I went downstairs.

"Is your friend up for talking?" the man next to Bruce asked.

"I think he's resting I'm not sure…"

"Lieutenant Gordon," the man said, introducing us.

"Right but I know he's going to be released tomorrow," Clea replied.

"Okay for now I need to get back to the scene. Have your friend call me about what he knows about the man," he said.

"The police didn't catch him?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no," Gordon replied. "But luckily there are witnesses to give a good description of what he looked like," he said.

"Does he have a name?"

Gordon looked at Bruce before turning back to us with a grim look on his face. That couldn't be good.

"His name is Jonathan Crane and from what the people at your job was telling my cops that he was aiming his attack towards you," he said to me.

Yep no good at all.

**A/n: I know I'm so late and I've been meaning to update also but work came in the way with so many hours. Also next week I start my classes but online mainly because I've applied for a new job and it's going to be full time position so it'll be a bit easier to work on my class. We'll see what happens!**

**A twist is going to happen in this story. I can't say what otherwise where's the fun in that?**

**I thank you guys for your patience and support! They mean a lot and I hope you guys continue to read and leave reviews! Any questions or concerns just ask. Don't be shy. **

**So now I'm off the finish my laundry since the washing machine is beeping. **

**Until next time,**

**Spike **


	9. The Night I went out with Bruce Wayne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Batman owns. Actually it's more DC comics owns Batman but you get my drift. Also I own Clea, George and Tessa. **

**Chapter 9**

**Tessa**

It's been a few stressful days since George was stabbed by Crane. Luckily the ice pick wasn't poisoned or anything thank god. George was released later in the afternoon the next day and was given some time off until the end of next week to go back to work.

Work in the meantime, is updating our security cameras to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. Also they hired a few guards for the day and evening shifts and were currently looking for another one just for overnight. We were also told that if Crane ever popped up again, we were to let someone on staff know and call police immediately.

As for me, I'm handling it the best I can. Bruce however, wasn't so thrilled.

He wanted me to stay with him at his penthouse downtown. I didn't even know he owned one and I didn't want to leave my apartment. I knew that I didn't want to leave only because I really didn't feel the need to go hide away because what good will that do?

I know I'm stubborn but I can't help but look over my shoulder whenever I'm working.

"Girl, you okay in there?" Clea asked.

"Huh, sorry you said something?" I said.

"I said are you nervous about tonight? Which by the way I asked about ten thousand times," she said.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind," I said.

"What's so bad about going on a date with Bruce nonetheless?"

"I don't know," I said.

I was standing in front of my closet for almost a half hour before I picked out two outfits. One was a dark blue cocktail dress that I bought awhile back on a whim and my second choice was a black sweater with dark jeans. All I know is that he's taking me to dinner.

Whether it'll be just a restaurant or somewhere high and pricey is a mystery to me.

"I'm afraid to wear the wrong outfit, I mean he's taking me out to dinner god only knows how I'm supposed to dress," I said.

"Come on it can't be that bad, I'm pretty sure it won't be over the top," Clea assured her.

"Clea this is Bruce freaking Wayne. Why would be not bring me to some place expensive?"

"All you need to do is take a breather. You just need to let loose a little but not too loose otherwise you'll be one of those models who would want to appear on girls gone wild," she said.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said sarcastically.

I decided on the dress while I fished for some heels. I was lucky enough that I found a pair of my black ankle boots. Not too crappy looking but not over the top. I showered quickly since I was in my pajamas almost all day and got ready. I put my outfit on and I fixed my hair in a bun. I put on light makeup as I took one look at the mirror before I headed out into the living room.

"Now you look hot," Clea told me.

"Thanks I think," I said.

"No worries," she said as she stroked the cat's head. I wasn't paying attention as I was making sure I had everything when I heard a click. I looked up and saw Clea with her iPhone in her hand.

"Clea!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh relax George wants to see what you look like all dolled up," she said. "We're just going to hang out at his place since he's not going to be at work for awhile."

"I thought Julie was seeing him?"

"I thought so too. Lord knows what's going on with them. Good luck with tonight and have fun," she said.

"Thanks," I grumbled as she left.

I stood awkwardly in my living room before I sat down on the couch. I started to get nervous as I waited for Bruce to show up. I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight but then again what could go wrong?

A knock on the door snapped me out of my daydream.

Show time.

I went to answer the door and sure enough, Bruce was standing there. He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and no tie.

"You look amazing," he said.

"Um thanks," I said, locking my apartment door. "So where are we heading out tonight?"

"Some place that I know," he replied.

Yeah this was going to be a long night.

We wounded up at a seafood place nearby. I just ordered a coke while he ordered just a bottle of beer which surprised me because the many times he dined at my job, he would order something expensive to drink like wine or imported beer.

"I'll just have the shrimp Alfredo," I told the waiter.

"And I'll have the rock island stuff island tilapia," he said.

"Never knew you were a big fish fan," I said.

"You're not?"

"Only the shrimp and the crab legs, lobster and I really don't get along," I replied.

"Why is that?"

"One time at work one of the chefs was experiencing a new recipe and it had bits of lobster in it and I tried the piece and it didn't settle well with me let's put it at that," I said.

He nodded as he sipped on his drink. He continued to look at me for awhile which I'll admit got me a little uncomfortable.

"So Bruce what else do you do?" I asked.

He was taken aback by my question. I hope he doesn't have a boring life.

"Well you know…"

"No I don't considering I'm asking," I said, smirking a little. "And besides we didn't get a chance to get to know one another before."

He shrugged before he answered. "Just like any other person would do," he replied.

Yep he's definitely hiding something. However, I'm being the bigger person and decided not to press the matter on to him.

For now.

"I find that interesting," I said, tilting my head to the side.

"How so?" he asked.

"I don't know it's just interesting that a guy like you doesn't do anything besides work and well go out with models," I replied.

"And I'm out with you aren't I?" he said with a teasing smile that I already like.

Whoa there girl. Calm yourself.

Our food arrived shortly and it was quiet with a few small talk here and there. I opted not to have dessert and Bruce did the same. We did sit around awhile longer even after the bill arrived. He insisted on paying while I tried to argue my contribution to pay part of the bill but he wouldn't hear none of it. I decided it wasn't worth fighting over it and I'd let it go for now.

Besides, I didn't think this night would be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Penny for your thought?" he said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Sorry my mind's been in a whirlwind," I said, sheepishly.

"It's alright and besides, I did have a good time tonight," he replied.

"So did I," I agreed.

"You never told me what you're like," he said.

"Obviously I didn't," I said, as I looked out the window.

"Do you want to tell?"

"What is there to tell? I grew up with my parents and I have two older brothers who are so overprotective it's not even funny and I wanted a change so that's why I moved here," I explained. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"There's more isn't there?" he stated.

"I guess but that'll be saved for another night," I said as he pulled up to my apartment.

"Are you suggesting we go out again sometimes?"

"Maybe," I replied filrtaiously. God now I'm flirting with him what the hell is wrong with me?

"I'll see you soon and be safe," Bruce said as I was getting my out of the car.

"Aren't I always," I said.

After I walked into the building, I made my way up towards my apartment. As I was getting inside and kicking off my boots, a lot of thoughts were swirling in my mind. I didn't think that I wasn't having a good time but I did. Bruce wasn't a bad guy after all but something was there and I know he's not telling me something.

Whatever it is, I'm determined to find out.

**A/n: I'm so super sorry about not updating! Sharing one computer is not easy, especially if you have to look up stuff for your aunt while at some point hoping to get a new router so I can have my laptop back and be in my happy place BUT I'm coping the best I can. **

**I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm going to roughly guess around 26-27 chapters total so we'll see what happens.**

**Hope you guys leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for your support and patience. They mean a lot to me!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	10. Moving From The Past is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Batman. Never have, never will. I only own Tessa, Clea, and George. **

**Chapter 10**

**Tessa**

"That's it?"

"Yep, not much happened it went nice actually," I said early the next afternoon at work.

"Come on Tess, something else happened," Clea said.

"Oh stop being dramatic," I said. I grabbed the folded napkins and started to place them on a large.

"There IS something is there?"

"I don't know he seems so mysterious," I replied.

"Mysterious? How?" she asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I think he's hiding something," I said.

"Maybe he's Batman oh wait! He could be a serial killer but one of those undercover ones that they kill behind closed doors," she said.

I gave her an odd look as I stopped doing what I was doing.

"Okay the serial killer thing that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard; and two the batman thing I hardly doubt he's him," I said.

"And how would you know?" Clea said, placing her hands on her hips.

"For one thing, Batman wants to be alone and the second, I don't think he's capable of killing anyone," I pointed out.

"You never know," she mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

I went back towards the bar where there were two men in business suits sitting by with drinks. I managed to make my drinks for my table when I somehow overheard their conversation unintentionally.

"I hope they catch that Crane bastard. He's been missing for like what, three days?"

"Try few weeks. I don't understand how the cops can't find him. Remember what happened a few years back?"

"Tell me about it I was this close to moving until my wife convinced me to stay. Now I'm not sure if that was the best choice."

"Look, all we know is that he's probably in hiding just waiting to be caught. For all we know, Batman may be on the case who knows."

I tuned out of the conversation after that. I grabbed the tray and made my way towards the table, being more focused on work.

"No ma, I'm fine really," I said.

"I knew moving there was a bad idea. One psycho person was that close to killing my baby I want you to come back home," mom said though Skype later that night.

"Oh Helen stop you're worrying she's alive now isn't she?" my dad said.

"Way to be so supportive dad," I said a bit sarcastically.

"Now Tessa we're your parents and it's still our job to worry about you," mom said.

"You know I'm fine and I can take care of myself. Besides we've tightened up security at work ever since then," I assured them.

"I don't know…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Honey, I know that you wanted to be on your own and we do think you're doing a good job but with everything going on where you are, I'm not sure if it's the best idea," Mom said.

"Okay so some psycho came into my job and stabbed someone who's a very good friend of mine but they put up security there so you know I'm okay," I said.

My parents seemed hesitant about something but I couldn't tell what it was and I somehow knew it didn't have to do with what's been going on lately.

"Sweetie, have you been to the institution there yet?" Dad asked.

"No and I'm not crazy," I replied.

"It's not like that. We know it's been how long since you've last seen…"

"I know," I said, interrupting them. "But I don't want to go there."

"But maybe this time is different," Mom said.

"Yeah you said that and look what happened. I'm not going there and you can't make me go. Wait, why do I sound like a five year old?" I said.

"Look if she doesn't want to go she doesn't go. We can't force her," Dad said.

"All I'm saying is that she hasn't visited him in a long time and he keep asking for her," Mom said. "But if you don't want to go you don't have to."

I sigh a moment of relief. I couldn't let anyone know where I was going because if they knew, who knows what the outcome would be.

I chatted with them for awhile before I shut my laptop down for the night. Trixie was lounging on the couch as if something were to happen, she would still sleep through it. I scratched her head lightly as I went to check to see if she had dry food and water for the night.

I walked towards my room and collapsed on the bed and I just lied there for a short time before I fell asleep.

It was almost near two thirty when I heard frantic knocking on the door. Still, half asleep; I grabbed my sweater and headed towards the door. I peeked through the peephole and saw a cop and another man next to him.

I opened the door and I recognized the second man as Lieutenant Gordon.

"Is there a problem?" I asked warily.

"We're just here to warn you that a tip was led to believe that Scarecrow is around this area of the neighborhood," Gordon replied.

"You're kidding," I said.

"I wish I was but we're going through door to door in the apartment buildings to let everyone know and to take proper precautions," he said.

"Thanks officer but I don't think it's-"

Suddenly a crash happened behind me. Trixie came running out of the hallway unharmed thankfully. Gordon and the officer ran in my apartment with guns in hand. I stood by the door as I picked up my cat.

"Anything?"

"Nope cleared over here," the officer said.

I only walked a few feet in the hallway when I saw something in my bathroom. It only took me one step to notice something on my mirror and it was written in a sharpie.

Gordon noticed it right away and stepped in to see what happened. In black sharpie writing was the words "IT WONT BE LONG FOR NOW" written and the small bathroom window was smashed as well.

Someone was here.

I felt chills ran through my body as I clutched my cat tighter.

"Call back up now," Gordon commanded towards the officer.

As if this was the worst thing that happened to me.

**A/n: I'm super sorry about being so late. Long story short, my laptop bit the dust so I had to get a new one. I hope this chapter makes up for my delay. **

**Next chapter more will happen and bits of pieces of Tessa's past is going to come to light so hang on!**

**I want to thank you guys for your reviews and alerts. They mean a lot and you guys are amazing!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**

**PS. The chapters will be longer than this. Hopefully *crosses fingers and toes***


	11. Aftermath of a Break-in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. You know who he belongs too and I only own, Clea, George and Tessa.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tessa**

"How long do you think they're going to take?" Clea asked as we were at Starbucks the next afternoon.

"Hopefully not too long. They need to scan for fingerprints and talk to a few more witnesses," I replied. "I hope you don't mind me and the cat staying for a while."

"Sweetie it's no problem at all," she assured me.

I quietly sipped on my coffee as I stared out the window. I wore a pair of black sweatpants with a grey long sleeved sleep shirt that I 'borrowed' from my brother. I'm surprised he hasn't asked for it back considering we've haven't talked recently. I curled my leg on my seat since out of the corner of my eye I can spot my sneaker.

"I need to be awake for tonight," I said.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," Clea said.

"I can't afford anymore sick days and I need a distraction," I told her.

She nodded as we finished up. We started the walk back to her place as I checked my cellphone. I know one of my neighbors will let me know when it was okay but still. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. We made small talk as we strolled past through the buildings. I didn't even know we were almost seven blocks ahead when I looked up.

"Hey what building is this?" I asked.

"That's Wayne Enterprises," she replied.

"Really?"

"You never knew that?"

"Nope I don't think I've ever been on this part of town ever," I said.

Clea snorted as we continued to walk towards her place. I took one last look at the building before we headed back.

Working late that night did help me get my mind off of things. I think it's getting quite interesting people as customers seemed to make most of my night bearable.

I was working behind the bar tonight considering there's too many people on shift to work the tables but at least I had some company. I looked over my shoulder and surprised to see Bruce standing there.

"Oh hi," I said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened to your apartment," he said.

"I'm a bit shaken up but I'm okay," I replied.

"Are you staying somewhere?"

"At Clea's I should know when I'm able to get back," I replied.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. One of my co-workers interrupted our conversation to let him know that his guest has arrived.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to let me know," he said as he left with my coworker.

I stood there stunned for a while. Maybe he actually does care for me? Nah. I'll believe it when I see it. Don't get me wrong I do like this side of Bruce but the other Bruce I've seen was always about the girls and he didn't have a care in the world except giving to charities which I didn't mind.

At this point I wasn't so sure.

I was doing my job when Julie came behind the bar.

"Hey do you think you can give these out to my table? I have to help Marie with something," she asked.

"Sure," I replied as she told me what to make.

After I made the drinks, I walked over towards the table and gave them their drinks while I told the couple that Julie would be back in a few minutes. As I was walking back, I saw that Bruce was with someone but when the person looked up, it was the blonde who was here a few weeks or so ago. I frowned immediately as I quickly jogged back towards the bar.

I stayed there most of the night only to leave when I was on break and if I was needed. I couldn't help but notice that Bruce was still there.

Come on Tess, like he's going to pay attention to you anyway.

"Hey good news chica," Clea said as she approached me.

"Did that blonde bimbo leave?" I Asked.

"Someone's jealous."

"I'm not," I defended myself. "Besides what's the news?"

"Your apartment's good to go one of the cops stopped by to let me know," she replied.

"Oh that's good," I said.

"Look I can get them to leave if they're bothering you," she offered.

"Thanks but no thank I'll be fine I just need to swing by and get my things," I said.

And maybe just have a night in with someone name red wine perhaps.

Nine and a half hours later, I got out of work.

I managed to get back to my apartment with things and cat in tow. The place still looked the same from what happened earlier. I let Trixie out of her cage and she went on to inspect the place. I changed out of my work clothes and placed it in the laundry basket.

I poured some wine when a knock on the door stopped me. I walked to my door and grabbed for my baseball bat that was nearby. I peeked through my peephole and Bruce was there.

What the hell?

I slowly opened the door and he was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you got home safe," he replied.

Right and I'm the queen of freaking England.

"They did invent something called a phone," I noted, smirking slightly. "You want something to drink unless you're driving…"

He smiled lightly as he stepped into my apartment. Trixie just gave him a look and then walked away.

"Were you okay at the restaurant tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Want some wine?"

"No thank you but back to my question," he said.

"Of course I was fine," I said.

"Then correct me if I'm wrong but why did you look like you were jealous?"

I turned to look at him with my eyebrow raised and my hands on hips. "Look, I wasn't jealous I just don't get why you would have dinner with her," I said.

"I didn't have dinner with her," he said.

"Sure looked like it," I mumbled.

"We only met for drinks only because I told her to stop contacting me," he said.

I put the cork screw away in the drawer along with my wine in the fridge. "Did you date her?" I asked.

"What?"

"I said did you date her before you met me? I don't care it's just that you guys seemed to have some sort of past together," I said.

He smirked as we both sat down on the couch together.

"We've dated a few times yes but we're just friends, or at least I think we're still friends," he said.

"Oh," I said, sipping on my wine.

"Why was it a big deal?"

"It's not well, I guess it is considering if we're going to be seeing each other for a good while as friends, I just want us to be honest you know?"

He was quiet for a minute like he was contemplating on something. "Of course" he said. "But you are okay though, right?"

"Yeah I guess I'm okay it's just been an eventful twenty four hours and I'm just going to have a date with Mr. red wine and a good book," I replied.

"Good," he said. "I have to go I got a meeting with Mr. Fox tomorrow."

"Another business man?" I Asked as I walked him towards the door.

"You could say that," he replied a bit cryptically. "Maybe sometime this week we should do something just the two of us."

"Yeah we should," I said, a smile forming in my face.

"Great I'll talk to you soon," he said and what he did next took me off guard which was that he hugged me.

I returned the hug and closed the door as he left. I sighed as I walked back towards my couch. I picked up my glass to carry with me towards the bookshelf when I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. I bent down to get it and unfolded. I saw what looked like to be outline sketches of a suit. I couldn't make it out what it was considering it was crossed out thousands of times.

Could it be...?

Nah, that's so not it.

I could only shake my head at the thought. I guess I was so drained out from what was going on that I just probably need to sleep everything off.

Only because no psycho that broke into my apartment wasn't going to scare me tonight that's for damn sure.

**A/n: Okay so here we are!**

**I can assure you guys that Tessa won't be no damsel in distress. She may have those moments but she'll fight back. As for her fighting side by side with Batman, we'll see. **

**On a serious note, I want to take the time to send my thoughts and prayers to the town of Moore, Oklahoma suffering the devastation of the tornado that touched down yesterday over there. Though I live on the east coast and I've dealt with two hurricanes in my life, I don't think I can imagine going through the aftermath of a tornado and not having a home. It's a scary and sad to know that happened. **

**I thank you guys for your patience and support that I've been getting so far. You guys rock. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	12. And So The Investigating Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Nolan owns the right, I simply borrow from him for fun and entertainment. Not to mention, I own my characters as well. **

**Chapter 12**

**Tessa**

"_In other news, police are still looking for escaped prisoner Dr. Jonathan Crane who escaped from Arkham Asylum last week during a prison riot. He was last seen at La Bella Italia where he was harassing an employee and stabbed the second one with an ice pick which there were no serious injuries. Police are urging citizens of Gotham to keep a close eye out on not only your surroundings but on Crane as well. Anyone with information or tips call…" _

I turned off my TV as I zipped up my jacket. I grabbed my bag that was lying on the counter nearby as I doubled checked making sure that I had everything. I locked my apartment door and left my building.

Today I decided to do some investigating.

I bet you're wondering what I'm investigating exactly.

Well, let me put this way. I wasn't sure if it was the wine or clear thinking but I think Bruce may be living a double life. I mean, what could be possibly want Mr. Fox to do with a sketched out drawing of a suit? Last I checked he worked for Wayne Enterprises, right?

I got in my car and typed in the address for Bruce's manor on my GPS before I took off. I was glad that today was my day off. I didn't think that I would get this started if I had work today or something.

As I was driving out of the city, a part of me hoped that I would find some answers but then again, I might be left out of the dark as usual.

Who knows, right?

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams but you just missed Master Wayne," Alfred said as he let me inside from the cold weather.

"It's Tessa and it's okay I was wondering if I could ask you something," I said, burying my hands deep in my jacket pockets.

Note to self: bring gloves ALWAYS.

"It depends on what type of question it is," he said. "Would you want some tea?"

"No thank you," I replied.

"Now Tessa, what is it that you want to know?"

"Oh right, sorry I'm getting just a little distracted but um, I was wondering what you know about this," I said, showing him the napkin that was left behind last night.

Alfred took it from me and studied it. His face drew concern and something else that I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um, uh yes Tessa it seems that Master Wayne must've been missing this I'll let him know you stopped by," he said.

"Wait there is something else," I said as he led me towards the door. "Is Bruce up to something? Does he live some sort of alternate life that I don't know about?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," Alfred told me.

"Why not? He doesn't tell you either, doesn't he?"

"I know what he does; it's just I rather have him tell you," he replied a bit too cryptically.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say. "Just tell Bruce I stopped by okay?"

After Alfred promised, I left the manor. I only made it seem like I left before I pulled my car on the side of the road and hid it behind the dark trees. I quickly ran towards the back of the house. I checked to make sure no one else was around.

I knew this was trespassing but what do I care at this point?

I ran towards the spot that I was the last time I was here. I felt around to see if there was any secret door or lock or something to open. But there was nothing. I don't understand how something like this was permanently closed. Perhaps it was sealed for a reason.

I ran my tongue across my lips in determination and I felt the cold air breeze by me.

I guess that what happens when I left my jacket in the car in the cold weather.

Deciding that I would have to give up looking around here for now, I retreated carefully towards my car just in case I would get caught.

I made it back to town and left my car by my apartment in the garage. After I got inside, the cat just looked up at me and went back to sleep. I grabbed my computer nearby and got myself comfortable on the couch as I launched up the web browser.

Nothing was popping out at me as I searched about Bruce. Well, nothing out of the ordinary that is. All I see is old news articles relating to his parents' deaths, his donations to the orphanage in town and all of the other stuff. I cocked my head to the side as I tried to figure out something else to do to look anything up.

"Bruce would tell me what's up, wouldn't he? I mean it's not like we're in a committed relationship or anything right?" I asked myself.

The only response I got was a meow and a groan from Trixie.

Great now I'm becoming a cat lady.

My phone started to ring and I saw that it was an unknown number. I didn't answer it and when it stopped ringing; I expected a light blinking on my answering machine but nothing came.

Stupid telemarketers.

Okay maybe I was getting a little crazy here. But I can't help it you know.

When I got up to go make some dinner, I heard a knock on my door. I dropped whatever I did and I was surprised but not surprised to see Clea and George dressed up in nice clothes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, letting them in.

"We just wanted to see you," George replied.

"Uhm, sure," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Seriously and Clea here has this weird crazy ass idea," he said.

"Go on," I said.

"Okay so I have this friend who knows this friend who can get us to go to a club tonight," she said excitedly.

"And you're fine with this?" I asked George skeptically.

"I don't see why not," he said. "Though knowing you Clea, your friend of a friend saying is something the drug lord would use.

Clea shot him a dirty look while I suppressed my laughter. Maybe I do need a night out.

"Okay just let me change and shower," I said.

After I left them alone in my living room, I went in the shower. For about ten minutes, I cleaned up and freshened myself up. I went into my closet and picked out a dark blue and black dress that went towards the knee but stopped at a few inches. I put that on along with some bracelets and a pair of black heels. I put my hair up in a messy bun but slightly curled the loose strands. After putting on some makeup I was ready.

I stepped out of my room and down the hallway and George whistled at me.

"You look awesome," Clea said, excitedly.

"I know right," I said as I grabbed my dark purple clutch and stuffed money, my keys and my cell phone inside.

"So just lead us to this club," George said.

"Well, it's just a few miles on the other side of town, it's somewhat popular but it'll be worth it well, that's what she told me," Clea explained.

We got into George's car and headed off. We managed to talk before we parked a block away. The walk wasn't far but we got there before my feet started to scream bloody murder. I saw a few of our co-workers there so we met up with them for a while.

While I was having some fun, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched. I looked over my shoulders a few times but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Yeah I've thought about that once and look what happened.

Well, whatever happens tonight I hope that it'll be worth it.

Right?

**A/n: I'm somewhat on time but it's helping, right?**

**Okay so recently I've been thinking about doing a side story, sequel, however you want to call it; to this story but it will be about Clea and it'll be a John Blake/OC pairing since it'll most likely to take place in TDKR. However, that won't happen until after I'm done with this story. Should I go for it or scrap it all together?**

**In the meantime, you know what to do! I thank you guys for your patience and support! They mean a lot and I can't thank you guys enough!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	13. Night Out Turned Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. Please, if I ever did, I wouldn't be here. I only own Tessa, Clea, and George. **

**Chapter 13**

**Tessa**

The music was pumping loudly as we got to a table. Clea ordered our drinks and the waitress came back a few minutes later but not before she winked at George.

"See she's got eyes for you," I said.

"Come one she was trying to be nice and do her job," he said.

"I doubt it," Clea said, as she sipped on her strawberry mojito. "Look when was the last time you dated let alone got a number from a girl?"

"And how does this concern you?" I asked while Clea glared at me.

"Let's see the last time I got a girl's number was who knows and the last girl I dated; which by the way I don't know why you girls care was what's her name…"

"Oh you mean Harley?" I asked.

"Yep that's her," he replied.

"God I'm glad you dumped her ass; she was a nut," Clea said.

I glared at her as she raised her hands in defense. "Don't even deny it. You know how crazy she was," she defended herself.

"Yeah but I'm not going to flat out say it in front of our friend," I said.

"Guys its okay. Really I mean, we did have fun but at the time I thought everything was fine but that's in the past," he said.

"You sure? Because if it is, it's not as bad as what Tess went through back home…" Clea said, dragging off when she saw the look I was giving her. "Sorry."

"Whatever like you said; the past's the past," I said, taking a gulp of my drink.

I have a feeling this night was going to be something.

Few hours later and three drinks later, (the three for me anyways); I've never felt better. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way, you know the whole Bruce investigating thing. I'm pretty sure whatever he wanted to say, he'll tell me.

Right?

"Now if you excuse me, I need to use the ladies' room," I said, getting up.

"'Kay watch out for hot men!" Clea called out.

I grabbed my clutch and headed towards the ladies room. It was a while wait but by the time I got there and did what I had to do, I wanted nothing but to just leave for some reason. Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in or some weird shit.

After I got done, I started to head back towards the table when I felt someone tugging on my wrist. I looked over and saw that it was some random guy holding on to me.

"Hey sweets want to dance?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said, pulling free from his grasp.

I started to walk away again back towards my friends but without looking back and he was wearing a weird look on his face.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"I don't know," I said, sipping on my drink. I made a face as I put it down.

"What's wrong?" Clea asked, worriedly.

"My drink's weird," I replied.

"Really?" she said, taking it and having a little taste. "Maybe the bartender made the drink a little strong, here George taste it."

"No thanks," he said. "I can take it back and make them a new one just less strong."

"Nah I'm fine, besides I don't want to be miss pain in the ass," I said, gulping to drink down.

I don't know what happened but almost twenty minutes I ran towards the bathroom, feeling dizzier with every step. By the time I got to the nearest stall, I fell to the ground as Clea cried out my name. I didn't even know they followed me.

"GEORGE! GET IN HERE!" she yelled.

"I'm fine really," I mumbled but they didn't seem to hear me.

"Clearly you are so that's why you're lying on the bathroom floor," she said sarcastically.

All I saw was George carrying me bridal style and then it was a blur. We went out the back of the club and down the alleyway. I tried to keep my eyes open but they just didn't want to do that apparently.

"We need to get her to a doctor now," Clea said in a frantic.

"She drank too much what can they do?" George said.

"Are you blind? Some jackass spiked her drink and she's barely conscious!"

I could hear Clea frantically saying she was calling 911. I looked over my shoulder and I saw two guys coming out of the shadows.

"Hey look it's the creepy guy who tried to dance with me!" I shouted, almost falling out of George's arms.

I saw one of the guys pull out a gun. All I heard was screaming and shots ringing out and my world went dark.

_A little girl around 5, 6 years old is running at the playground. Her pigtails bouncing in the fall wind as she jumped off the monkey bars. She rubbed the dirt on to her jeans as she ran after the kids. She looked around until she saw a boy sitting by himself. _

_She abandoned the other kids as she went over towards the boy. _

"_Why aren't you playing?" she asked. _

"_You wouldn't understand," the boy replied sadly. He looked up and there was something in his look that she couldn't quite detect. _

"_You can't be here by yourself," she said. "You should have fun." _

"_You know you're wise for someone being six," he said. "Enjoy it while you can before everything can change in an instant." _

_The young girl shrugged off what he said and pulled the eight year old boy with her towards the monkey bars. He didn't understand why she felt the need to do that especially after what he told her. _

"_Kids! We have to go!" the woman called out to the young children. _

_The girl sighed reluctantly as they headed towards the woman…_

My eyes flew open after that dream. What the hell was that all about?

I looked around my surroundings and saw that I wasn't in my room. Hell, I wasn't even at my apartment for that matter. I was in a huge room with a huge bed.

What the hell?

I slowly started to get out of bed but a hand stopped me.

"Easy there." Bruce.

I looked over and saw that he was dressed in black pants and dark blue shirt with his hair perfectly combed as he handed me water.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Batman brought you to me, he wanted to make sure you were doing alright," he replied.

"Wait, what happened?"

"From what he told me, your drink was tampered with something and you were on the brink of danger. Luckily, your friends were taking you to a hospital before you got held up," Bruce explained.

Oh god that explains why I was acting weird.

"I hoped I didn't make a fool of myself," I mumbled, lying back down on the bed.

"The police would want to talk to you about what happened and no," he said, "You didn't make a fool of yourself."

I arched an eyebrow at him as I sat up again. I was still confused but maybe talking to the police and my friends might help.

"Wait, if I was somehow poisoned or whatever, why aren't I in a hospital?" I asked.

"Let's just say that whatever it was in your system it got cleared out," he said, a bit cryptically.

"Oh and I'm supposed to thank Dr. Batman for that which by the way I could've been treated at the hospital," I said sarcastically.

He tried to hold in his laughter as I glared at him. I slowly got out of bed still wearing my outfit from last night. I don't even think that I have my clothes with me. Wait, scratch that I don't have my extra clothes with me.

"There's the bathroom through there," Bruce said, answering my question. "I have some extra clothes that I have but they might be a little big and Alfred left some towels and some soaps you can use."

"Oh, um thanks I guess," I said.

"You're welcome and Tessa?"

I turned to look at him as I was heading towards the bathroom.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," he said.

I went into the bathroom after that. While I was getting ready to shower, a million thoughts were running through my head with one of them being ever so particular.

What the hell was up with that dream?

**A/n: So here we are. I know I'm updating weekly even I'm scaring myself. **

**I know the dream sequence is confusing but everything will be explain I can assure you. This just randomly popped into my head and I just added in here. Who knows what writing can do to you? I made a cover for this story it's my first one combing two pics into one I know its crappy looking but I tried my best and hope you guys liked it. **

**Leave a review! I thank you guys for your patience and support! You amaze me with your reviews and I can't believe we got past 50! **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


End file.
